Naruto 7 minutes in heaven
by YaoiLurver4Ever
Summary: Ino and sakura have forced you to play 7 minutes' of heaven with them. With both the Akatsuki and The boys from Kohana But because you tried to back out you have no choice but to pick first!
1. Shikamaru Nara

Ino and Sakura had forced you to play 7 Minutes with the Akatsuki and the Boys from Kohana. But because you tryed to back out of the game you had no choice but to pick first!

-----------------

Sakura held out a hat and you reached in and pulled out a Cardboard cloud?

No one seemed to reply.

"Is this an extra?"

Sakura shook her head and woke up the lazy cloud watcher.

'Ah...I get it now...' You examined the cloud.

"What!?" He shouted, He did not want to be woken from his sleep he likes his sleep!

"She got The cloud, you baka"

Shikamaru stared at you boredly. You didn't want to look him in the eye knowing you'd blush...

"What a drag..." He sighed.

Sakura grabbed both his hand and your hand and pushed you both into the cramped closet...

You leaned back on the wall and thought

_'Knowing him he wouldn't do anything'_

You the heard him start the conversation.

"Hn, aren't you going to do something?"

You looked at him puzzled.

He smirked. The next second you felt strong lips beging smashed against yours. You gasped, which allowed him to deepen the kiss.

When you ran out of air he soon broke the kiss...

You looked at him dazed...

Who knew lazy bum could kiss?

You put a finger to your lips and blushed...

He saw this and started making out with you again, It was if you were flying!

The door swung open

Sakura yelled "TIMES UP!!!!!!!!!"

You both walked out as if nothing happened and sat back down in your spot.

Shikamaru Took the empty seat next to you on the circle.

"JUST AS I THOUGHT. THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs

You drifted to sleep on Shikamaru's shoulder


	2. Choji Akimichi

Ino and Sakura had forced you to play 7 Minutes with the Akatsuki and the Boys from Kohana. But because you tryed to back out of the game you had no choice but to pick first!

---------------------

Ino handed you the hat. You spun it around and pulled out a chip.

Your eyes darted towards Choji who was munching on so chips while rasing his hand,

_'Well isnt that a little obious'_

You squealed when you got a better veiw of him...He looked like a Teddy bear with addorable swirls on his cheeks.

He blushed and you dragged him into the closet. You gave him a small peck on the lips and he responed giving you one back.

"Chips?"

He asked shoving the bag towards you.

"Of course I'll have a chip!" You shouted and ate one.

"AWWWWWWWW you remind me of my teddy bear Yume!!!"

You said cutely. He blushed as you hugged him... "your even as cuddley as him!"

You gave him one last peck on the cheek before time was up.

Choji sat back on his space on the circle.

"Hmmm Choji seems unusely happy..." Shikamaru stated.

"Did you acctauly kiss him!?" Ino practicly screamed at me.

You nodded "So what!? He's addorable!"

You said all fangirly like for your own good because eveyone was starting at you with a face like this...  
**O.o**


	3. Naruto Uzumaki

Ino and Sakura had forced you to play 7 Minutes with the Akatsuki and the Boys from Kohana. But because you tryed to back out of the game you had no choice but to pick first!

-------------------

"That's me, Believe it!"

Naruto yelled as I pulled out Naruto's froggy wallet. You look at him uncertainly. Then you look over his shoulder to Hinata who was looking down at her feet and had the word "Gloom" written above her head...

You sighed. "Let's get this over with, Foxy"

You pulled him into the closet along with yourself. Naruto made the weirdest kissy face knowen to man! You rolled your eyes amused. You leaned in to kiss him back, as your lips ment half of you wanted to continue, the other half totaly hating yourself for doing this to Hinata.

He had the faintest blush on his cheeks..

AWW HOW ADDORABLE!

"SCORE!" XD

_Maybe not..._

You: O.o

You could her the sniggering coming from out side the door.

But you shook it off gave him one last small peck on the cheek and walked out of the closet casually.

Naruto was Blushing the whole time staring at you dreamy until the game had ended.

"He's such a baka" Sasuke muttered

"I-I h-h-hope h-he-e's h-h-ha-ppy. T_T" Hinata Said Moving on from her gloomy state to _If you come a near me I'll punch you in the face state_...

(ME) Whoa thats so unlike her....


	4. Sasuke Uchiha

Ino and Sakura had forced you to play 7 Minutes in heaven with the Akatsuki and the Boys from Kohana. But because you tryed to back out of the game you had no choice but to pick first!

-------------------

"The Uchiha symbol..." You whispered, you slowly turned your head to find Sasuke grimly rasing his hand. Both Sakura and Ino's jaws hit the ground.

_Oh great, I get Mr. Gloom the emo heartthrob_

You walked into the closet with Sasuke following slowly form behind. You expected nothing to happen, and you didn't plan on doing anything yourself.

But that's when you suddenly felt pressure on your lips. Your eyes widened ten times its size to realize that indeed Uchiha Sasuke was truly making out with you.

You both stared eachother down. You drowing in Sasuke's onyx colored eyes.

"You're a good kisser, Uchiha."

He smirked and kissed you neck sending shivers of delight race down your spine.

You embraced him, while he was nipping at your neck.

You knew as soon as you walk out that door Sakura and Ino are going to kill you. But. It was worth it...

Sakura and Ino were burning holes into you for the rest of the game....

How come Sasuke gets all the girls? Maybe...should start acting like him!

All that was left to see was everyone falling over laughing at the sight of an emo Naruto....


	5. Kiba Inuzuka

Ino and Sakura had forced you to play 7 Minutes in heaven with the Akatsuki and the Boys from Kohana. But because you tryed to back out of the game you had no choice but to pick first!

--------------

You slowly pulled out a bone out of the hat and waved it around in the air yelling "BONE BONE BONE!" Ino and sakura pointed to the closet and started to giggle. As the door locks behing you. To strong arms drag you in further.

"Alright! we've scored us a hot one!"

"Don't scare me like that!" He grinned and planted a deep kiss on your pink lips.

You pull away notcing your squishing something.......

.....

...

..

.

"Aw! cute doogie!"

You practically squealed to Kiba's delight. You gentally stroked Akamaru's fur..

Kiba bit down on your neck which lead to a very loud moan alarming everyone outside.. You felt a trickle of blood go down your neck but Kiba licked it up. He reached under your shirt He was such a perv .

It's been past 7 minutes already... and the rest of them began complaining you guys were taking to long in the closet.

Woah what were they doing in there?! Naruto's mind screamed over and over.

Who knew they'd actually like eachother? Temari said staring back and forth at you two.


End file.
